Wiggle House (video)
Wiggle House is the 7th Wiggles video with the current generation. The video was released on June 11, 2014 in Australia. It premiered in Hoyts Cinemas in Australia on June 1, 2014. Description Who's in The Wiggles' house? All your favourite friends, Emma, Lachy, Simon and Anthony, and over twenty songs! Join the fun of 'The Laughing Doctor', taste the delights of 'Pappadum', 'Do the Hawk' with America's Lee Hawkins, 'Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)' with New Zealand's Robert Rakete, and so much more. So open the door to a house full of fun as we raise the roof with "Wiggle House!" Songs #Who's in the Wigglehouse? #Dressing Up #Do the Hawk #Pappadum #The Giraffe #Lullaby Overture (Part 1) #Hey, Wags! #Big Red Boat #Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Rā) #BRC is the Big Red Car #Feeling Hungry #Jack's Wheelchair Song #Emma's Bow Minuet #Talking Cow #Five Little Joeys #Lullaby Overture (Part 2) #Little Sir Echo #Joannie Works with One Hammer #Galloping Ballet #The Laughing Doctor #There Was A Princess #Shock the World #Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps #Lullaby Overture (Part 3) #Roll the Acrobats Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Lucy Wiggan as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Nick Hutchinson, Dominic Field as Wags the Dog * Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete as Henry the Octopus * With Special Guests: Lee Hawkins, Robert Rakete, Joseph Paulo * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Directors: Anthony Field, Paul Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Brian Stone * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Editors: Aaron Hill, Brian Stone * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Wiggly Performers: Tasmin Cummins, Kendall Goddard, Lauren Hannaford, Nick Hutchinson, Caterina Mete, Lucy Wiggin * Additional Guest Performers: Jeff Fatt, Kimberly Stapylton, Jack Tori * Child Performers: Sharlise Falkner, Paige Grant, Ryan Kniplere, Sahra Knipler, Annabelle McConnell, Miley Masters, Isabella Rakete, Oliver Rakete, Hazel Sargent, Keira, Wardell * Additional Photography: Braydon Preist, Emma Watkins * Camera Assistant: Aaron Hill * Sound Recordists: Aaron Hill, Alex Keller, Braeden Lynden, Emmanuel Ruggeri * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Alex Wharton * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Daniel Attard * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Brian Stone * Assistant Editor: Braeden Lynden * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Braeden Lynden * Stills Photography: Daniel Attard, Aaron Hill * Boat Driver: Larry Malone * Runners: Dominic Field, Joe Field, Michael Jones * Music Recorded By: Alex Keller, Braeden Lynden * Music Mixed By: Alex Keller * Music Mastered By: Don Bartley * Music Recorded At: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Wiggle House Shot on Location in Guildford and Oxford, England, Sydney, Geelong and Gold Coast, Australia, Auckland, New Zealand * Studio Scenes Filmed at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Trivia *We get to see what Emma's, Lachy's and Simon's bedrooms look like. *Lee Hawkins is displayed as the orange Wiggle and Robert Rakete is the brown Wiggle. *This is the 2nd Wiggles video to feature Lee Hawkins as a guest star. *Joseph Paulo as a guest star in the music video, Shock the World. He is the second sport player to be guest star in one of the Wiggles video; the first sport player was The New England Patriots in Racing to the Rainbow. *The There Was A Princess video is a recording from The Wiggles' show in Hyde Park on Australia Day, 2014. *The Giraffe makes its debut video appearance. *Jeff cameos as the bow king at the end of Roll the Acrobats where he is rolling on the ground. This scene was previously used in Celebration. Also, his bow king outfit is the same one as shown in Taking Off!. * Several songs re-use old songs for the music. BRC is the Big Red Car uses Sailing Around the World. Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps uses Dry Bones and the third Lullaby Overture uses the Wake Up Jeff! lullaby parody (Go To Sleep Jeff, Everybody's Sleeping). * Dorothy doesn't speak in this video, except of a re-recording of Carolyn's voice when she was Dorothy in Who's in the Wigglehouse?. * Roll the Acrobats was filmed in England in June 2012. * Anthony doesn't play any of the larger Maton Acoustic Guitars in the songs except for There Was A Princess. * This is the last video to use a song filmed in 2012. It also marks Jeff Fatt's last appearance is a Wiggles DVD to date until The Wiggles Reunion Show. * This is the first DVD to show a list of various musicians and singers in the song credits. * During the intro to Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra), Captain Feathersword references Six Months in a Leaky Boat from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. * Kendall Goddard returns in this video as seen in Do the Hawk. * Songs from this video can be seen in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2). * This video aired on Universal Kids in April 2018. * Facebook mentioned that the working title of this DVD was called "Seals, Cows, Boats, and Cricket!" Goofs * Near the end of Roll the Acrobats, Anthony and Lachy are closer to each other while dressing up as acrobats and holding their umbrellas but in the last shot, they're moved farther away. The promo picture also notices their same positions. In the same song, Lachy is heard singing while Emma sings backing before the last verse. Gallery Anthony'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Emma's title DorothyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Dorothy DorothytheDinosaur'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsinWiggleHouse.jpg|Wags WagstheDog'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Wags' title HenryinWiggleHouse.jpg|Henry HenrytheOctopus'TitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Henry's title LeeHawkins'TitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Lee Hawkins RobertRakete'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Robert Rakete JosephPaulo'sTitleinWigglehouse.jpg|Joseph Paulo Wigglehouse-TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles Who'sintheWigglehouse?-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Who's in the Wigglehouse?" Wigglehouseinitsselftitledvideo.jpg|Wigglehouse LachyWavinginWiggleHouse.jpg|Lachy LachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy singing EmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Emma singing SimoninWigglehouse.jpg|Simon singing Who'sintheWigglehouse2.png|The Wiggly Friends HenryandWagsinWigglehouse.png|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinWigglehouse.png|Dorothy and Henry CaptainFeatherswordontheWigglyCouch.png|Captain on the Wiggly Couch AnthonySingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainandDorothyinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Dorothy TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWigglehouse.png|The Male Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Henry TheWiggleFriendsinWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends SimonSingingWho'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|Simon in his room EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglehouse.jpg|Emma playing drums LachyinPurpleArmchair.jpg|Lachy in his Purple Armchair Who'sintheWigglehouse?.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" DressingUp-2014Prologue.jpg|Emma as a firefighter DressingUp-2014.jpg|"Dressing Up" LachyDressingUpasaDoctor.jpg|Lachy dressing up as a doctor AnthonyDressingUpasaCowboy.jpg|Anthony dressing up as a cowboy DressingUp-2014-3.jpg|The Wiggles EmmaDressingUpasaFirefighter.jpg|Emma dressing up as a firefighter EmmaDressedUpasaPrincess.jpg|Emma dressed up as a princess LachyDressedUpasaSailor.jpg|Lachy dressed up as a sailor AnthonyDressedUpasElvis.jpg|Anthony dressed up as Elvis SimonDressedUpasaCongaDancer.jpg|Simon dressed up as a conga dancer DressingUp-2014-4.jpg|The Wiggles SimonDressingUpasaDoctor.jpg|Simon dressing up as a doctor EmmaDressedUpasaBallerina.jpg|Emma dressed up as a ballerina DressingUp-2014-2.jpg|The Wiggles File:WiggleHouse6.png|Emma and Lee Hawkins File:DotheHawk1.png|The Wiggles, Caterina, and Kendall File:DotheHawk2.png|Simon on microphone File:DotheHawk3.png|"Do the Hawk" File:DotheHawk4.png File:DotheHawk5.png File:DotheHawk6.png File:DotheHawk7.png File:DotheHawk8.png|Lee File:DotheHawk9.png File:DotheHawk10.png File:DotheHawk11.png|Lee doing the hawk File:DotheHawk12.png File:DotheHawk13.png File:DotheHawk14.png File:DotheHawk15.png File:DotheHawk16.png File:DotheHawk17.png File:DotheHawk18.png File:DotheHawk19.png File:DotheHawk20.png File:DotheHawk21.png File:DotheHawk22.png File:DotheHawk23.png File:DotheHawk24.png File:DotheHawk25.png File:DotheHawk26.png File:DotheHawk27.png File:DotheHawk28.png File:DotheHawk29.png File:DotheHawk30.png File:DotheHawk31.png File:DotheHawk32.png File:DotheHawk33.png File:DotheHawk34.png File:DotheHawk35.png File:DotheHawk36.png File:DotheHawk37.png File:DotheHawk38.png File:DotheHawk39.png File:DotheHawk40.png File:DotheHawk41.png Pappadum-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Kimberly SimonandKimberly.jpg|Simon and Kimberly Poppadum.jpg|"Pappadum" EmmaandKimberly.jpg|Emma and Kimberly KimberlyStapylton.png|Kimberly TheMaleWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandLachyEatingPappadum.jpg|Simon and Lachy eating pappadum TheGiraffe-Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Simon TheGiraffe.jpg|The Male Wiggles TheGiraffe2.jpg|"The Giraffe" AnthonyPlayingCongaDrumsinWiggleHouse.png|Anthony playing conga drums LullabyOverture-Part1.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" Hey,Wags!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony Hey,Wags!.jpg|"Hey, Wags!" WagsandEmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Wags and Emma WagsandLachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Wags and Lachy BigRedBoat-2014Prologue.jpg|Anthony BigRedBoat-2014.jpg|"Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoatinWigglehouse.png|The Big Red Boat File:WiggleHouse11.png|Robert and Captain Feathersword File:WiggleHouse12.png|Captain Feathersword File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)1.png|Robert Rakete File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)2.png|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)3.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)4.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)5.png|The Wiggles and Robert Rakete File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)6.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)7.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)8.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)9.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)10.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)11.png|Lachy, Robert, and Captain File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)12.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)13.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)14.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)15.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)16.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)17.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)18.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)19.png File:HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)20.png BRCistheBigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "BRC is the Big Red Car" TheBigRedCarinWigglehouse.png|The Big Red Car BRCistheBigRedCar.jpg|"BRC is the Big Red Car" FeelingHungry.jpg|"Feeling Hungry" EmmaandAnthonyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Emma and Anthony Jack'sWheelchairSong-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Jack Tori Jack'sWheelchairSong.jpg|"Jack's Wheelchair Song" Jack'sWheelchair.jpg|Jack's Wheelchair BlueMatonGuitarinWigglehouse.jpg|Blue Maton Guitar TheReplacementWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Jack'sWheelchairSong2.jpg|The Wiggles Jack'sWheelchairSong3.jpg|Lachy, Emma, and Jack Emma'sBowMinuet.jpg|"Emma's Bow Minuet" TalkingCow.jpg|"Talking Cow" TheOtherWigglesinWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles FiveLittleJoeys-2014.jpg|The Wiggles outside Wigglehouse FiveLittleJoeys-2014-2.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" SimonandLachyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Simon and Lachy LullabyOverture-Part2.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" Pt. 2 LittleSirEcho-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Sir Echo" AnthonyandLachyinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleSirEcho.jpg|"Little Sir Echo" LachyasLittleSirEcho.jpg|Lachy as Little Sir Echo LachySingingLittleSirEcho.jpg|Lachy singing JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2014.jpg|"Joannie Works with One Hammer" TheReplacementWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles Sleeping LachySleepinginWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy waking up LachyandEmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy and Emma GallopingBallet.jpg|"Galloping Ballet" RedStarryKeyboardAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard TheLaughingDoctor-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing the Laughing Doctor TheLaughingDoctor.jpg|"The Laughing Doctor" ThereWasaPrincess-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Simon ThereWasaPrincess-AustraliaDayLive.jpg|"There Was a Princess Long Ago" ShocktheWorld-Prologue.jpg|''"My favorite sport is tennis."'' ShocktheWorld-Prologue2.jpg|''"My favorite sport is AFL football."'' ShocktheWorld-Prologue3.jpg|''"My favorite sport is golf."'' ShocktheWorld-Prologue4.jpg|''"My favorite sport is rugby league football. Shock the world."'' ShocktheWorld.jpg|"Shock the World" SimonSingingUSARugbyLeague.jpg|"USA Rugby League" Lachy,EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Lachy, Emma, and Gucci the Galah JosephPaulo.jpg|Joseph Paulo SimonandAnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Anthony AnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony AnthonyPlayingBlueMatonGuitarinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah TheWigglesandJosephPaulo.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo Simon,EmmaandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Simon, Emma and Gucci ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps.jpg|"Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps" ZamelinWigglehouse.png|Zamel CaptainandZamelinWigglehouse.png|Captain and Zamel LullabyOverture-Part3.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" Pt. 3 File:RolltheAcrobats1.png|Lachy as an acrobat rolling File:RolltheAcrobats2.png|Emma, Simon, and Captain File:RolltheAcrobats3.png|Lauren rolling File:RolltheAcrobats4.png File:RolltheAcrobats5.png|Captain as an acrobat File:RolltheAcrobats6.png File:RolltheAcrobats7.png|Captain rolling File:RolltheAcrobats8.png File:RolltheAcrobats9.png File:RolltheAcrobats10.png File:RolltheAcrobats11.png File:RolltheAcrobats12.png File:RolltheAcrobats13.png|Captain and Emma File:RolltheAcrobats14.png|Emma and Simon File:RolltheAcrobats15.png File:RolltheAcrobats16.png|Simon rolling File:RolltheAcrobats17.png File:RolltheAcrobats18.png|Anthony as an acrobat File:RolltheAcrobats19.png File:RolltheAcrobats20.png|Lauren File:RolltheAcrobats21.png|Emma, Simon, and Lauren File:RolltheAcrobats22.png File:RolltheAcrobats23.png|The Wiggles File:RolltheAcrobats24.png File:RolltheAcrobats25.png File:RolltheAcrobats26.png File:RolltheAcrobats27.png File:RolltheAcrobats28.png|Emma rolling File:RolltheAcrobats29.png File:RolltheAcrobats30.png File:RolltheAcrobats31.png|King Jeff rolling File:RolltheAcrobats32.png|Anthony and Lachy as acrobats Wigglehouse-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue Anthony'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Anthony in the credits Lachy'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Lachy in the credits Simon'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Simon in the credits Emma'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Emma in the credits Dorothy'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Dorothy in the credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Captain F. in the credits Wags'TitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Wags in the credits Henry'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Henry's title in the credits LeeHawkins'TitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Lee Hawkins in the credits RobertRakete'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Robert Rakete in the credits JosephPaulo'sTitleinWigglehouseCredits.png|Joseph Paulo's title in the credits WigglehouseCredits.png|The credits WigglehouseCastCredits.png|The cast credits including Jeff's name File:WiggleHousesongcredits1.png|The song credits File:WiggleHousesongcredits2.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits3.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits4.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits5.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits6.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits7.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits8.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits9.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits10.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits11.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits12.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits13.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits14.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits15.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits16.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits17.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits18.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits19.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits20.png File:WiggleHousesongcredits21.png File:WiggleHouseendboard.png|End board Promo Pictures TheWigglesinWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who's in the Wigglehouse?" Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony EmmainWigglehousePromoPicture.jpg|Emma in her room Who'sintheWigglehouse-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy in purple armchair Who'sintheWigglehouse-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Who's in the Wigglehouse?" DressingUp-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Dressing Up" DressingUp-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in different costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in jester costume DressingUp-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma as ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DressingUp-2014PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon dressing up as a doctor DressingUp-2014PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles in costumes DressingUp-2014PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma dressed up as a ballerina DressingUp-2014PromoPicture13.jpg|Anthony dressed up as Elvis DotheHawk-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Hawk" DotheHawk-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lee and Emma DotheHawk-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lee Hawkins Pappadum-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pappadum" Pappadum-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Kimberley Pappadum-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma Pappadum-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Kimberley Pappadum-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles Pappadum-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Kimberley EmmaandGiraffePuppet.jpg|Emma and giraffe puppet TheGiraffe-PromoPicture.jpg|The Male Wiggles TheGiraffe-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the giraffes TheGiraffe-PromoPicture3.jpg|"The Giraffe" TheGiraffe-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma EmmaandAlexandra.jpg|Alexandra putting make-up on Emma EmmaandAlexandra2.jpg|Emma and Alexandra LullabyOverture(Part1)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" (Part 1) LullabyOverture(Part1)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly ballerinas LullabyOverture-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lullaby Overture" EmmaandtheWigglyBallerinas.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Ballerinas Hey,Wags!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hey, Wags!" Hey,Wags!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Big Red Boat" BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture5.jpg|The Big Red Boat BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture6.jpg|Sydney Harbour Bridge BigRedBoat-2014PromoPicture7.jpg|The Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat2014Promo8.png|The Wiggles BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dominic in the Big Red Boat HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Have a Good Day (Kia Pai to Ra)" HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Robert Rakete HaveaGoodDay(KiaPaitoRa)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Robert at the farm BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture.jpg|"BRC is the Big Red Car" BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car BRCistheBigRedCar-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Big Red Car FeelingHungry-PromoPicture.jpg|"Feeling Hungry" FeelingHungry-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles FeelingHungry-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles FeelingHungry-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon and Anthony Jack'sWheelchairSong-PromoPicture.jpg|"Jack's Wheelchair Song" Lachy,EmmaandJackTori.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jack Tori Lachy,Emma,JackTori,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Jack, Laila and Teika Lachy,Emma,LailaandTeikaLarkins.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Laila and Teika Jack'sWhelchairSong-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy, Jack and Emma Jack'sWheelchairSong-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Jack and Emma Jack'sWheelchairSong-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy, Jack and Emma dancing Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Bow Minuet" Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma in the mirror Emma'sBowMinuet-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma wearing glasses in the mirror Emma'sBowMinuet-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Emma's Bow Minuet" TalkingCow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Talking Cow" TalkingCow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles TalkingCow-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon as the talking cow TalkingCow-PromoPicture4.jpg|The talking cow and a real cow FiveLittleJoeys-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" FiveLittleJoeys-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LullabyOverture-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Lullaby Overture" LittleSirEcho-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Sir Echo" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles sleeping TheOtherWigglesAtTheInstylePerformingArts.jpg|The Other Wiggles at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony riding on a horse GallopingBallet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Galloping Ballet" GallopingBallet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard LachyandEmmaatInstylePerformingArts.jpg|Lachy and Emma at the Instyle Performing Arts GallopingBallet-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles GallopingBallet-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma ballet dancing GallopingBallet-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard GallopingBallet-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and the Ballet Dancers GallopingBallet-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma doing a ballet split TheLaughingDoctor-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Laughing Doctor" TheLaughingDoctor-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and the laughing doctor TheLaughingDoctor-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and the laughing doctor ThereWasaPrincess-HydeParkLive.jpg|"There Was a Princess" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Gucci the Galah LachyandGuccitheGalah.jpg|Lachy and Gucci the Galah. ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Shock the World" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles lifting Joseph Paulo up ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo as a human pyramid AnthonyatPatricianBrothers'College.jpg|Anthony at Patrician Brothers' College ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture11.jpg|Emma and Anthony AnthonyandJosephPaulo.jpg|Anthony and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Shock the World" ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Pauolo playing rugby league football ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and Joseph Paulo LukeandJosephPaulo.jpg|Luke and Joseph Paulo ShocktheWorld-PromoPicture14.png|Emma and Gucci ShocktheWorld-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Shock the World" ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-PromoPicture.jpg|"Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps" ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Zamel ZameltheCamelHasFiveHumps-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Zamel the Camel Has Five Humps" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture.jpg|"Lullaby Overture" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Lullaby Overture - Part 3" LullabyOverture-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon, Emma and the Wiggly Ballerinas LullabyOverture-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma doing the split RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture.jpg|"Roll the Acrobats" RolltheAcrobats-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Lauren RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lauren in her acrobat uniform RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as acrobats RolltheAcrobats-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Roll the Acrobats" RolltheAcrobats-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma, Simon, and Captain TheWigglyGroupin2014.jpg|The Wiggly Group Slide8.jpg|Emma in a promo picture DVD Gallery WiggleHouse-USDVDCover.jpg|US Cover 20170707_201555.jpg|Back cover IMG_3799.PNG|US Promo on Pandora Radio WP_20151029_042.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151029_137.jpg|US Disc 20170707_201936.jpg|Inside cover File:WiggleHouseDVDbooklet.png|The booklet File:WiggleHouseDVDbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:WiggleHouseDVDsongcredits1.png|The song credits File:WiggleHouseDVDsongcredits2.png|The song credits #2 DVD Menu Songs Featured # Who's in the Wigglehouse? (Main Menu) # Dressing Up/Hey, Wags!/Do the Hawk (Song jukebox menus) # BRC is the Big Red Car (Special Features menu) # No Music (Subtitles Menu) Gallery WiggleHouse-SongSelectionMenu.png|Song Jukebox menu WiggleHouse-SongSelectionMenu2.png|Song Jukebox menu page 2 WiggleHouse-SongSelectionMenu3.png|Song Jukebox menu page 3 WiggleHouse-SpecialFeaturesMenu.png|Special Features menu WiggleHouse-SubtitlesMenu.png|Subtitles menu Category:DVDs Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:2014 Category:2014 videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:2014 DVDs Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Series 8 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Universal Kids Movies Category:ITunes Movies Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles